


sweet bod

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, supernatural roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Nero comes to see Kyrie and Credo.





	sweet bod

'Nero's coming over,' Lady announced.

Dante didn't look up from the newspaper. 'Who's Nero?' he asked. He nodded and Trish turned the page.

'Kyrie and Credo's brother.'

'How long do we have?' Trish asked.

'Fifteen minutes.'

'Clean up maybe?' Dante suggested.

'You gonna be ok?' Trish asked him.

'Yeah,' Dante answered, 'go clean up.'

Trish nodded and went to wash the dishes while Lady got the broom. Dante kept on reading and when he finished, he settled on looking at them work. After Trish finished washing the dishes, she went around picking up stuff left around and righting the chairs and sofa cushions. Lady finished with the broom and busted out the mop.

Dante looked at them work in amazement. 'You're all really serious about this.'

'It's because we're not slobs like you,' Lady muttered, scrubbing furiously.

Dante nodded in agreement. He looked at the fridge. 'Hey,' he called out.

'What?' Trish shouted from another room.

'Do we have enough food in the fridge?' Dante asked.

Lady swore loudly and sprinted to the kitchen phone. Dante watched her frantically dial a number then teleported upstairs. 'I'm going in,' he announced. Dante poked his head in. Kyrie and Credo were still a bit bruised and slightly injured. He stepped into the room to stand over them. They were sleeping alright at least. No whistly breaths!

He teleported to kitchen and sat back down. Lady had disappeared. And everything seemed shinier. He could hear the door open and Trish talking to someone. Trish walked into the kitchen.

'Can you talk to him?' Trish asked. 'I have to go check on Kyrie and Credo.'

Dante shrugged. 'Sure and they're still sleeping.'

Trish nodded. A minute later a teenager walked into the kitchen. He looked at Dante confused. Dante nodded to the chair across him and the teenager sat down. Dante went back to reading.

'Who are you?' The teenager asked.

Dante didn't look up. 'Dante. Lady and Trish's roommate. You Nero?'

Nero nodded. 'Didn't know they had another roommate. So,' he started.

'So?' Dante asked.

'Are you like Lady?' Nero asked.

'Nope,' Dante said, popping the p. 'I'm actually dead, not _un_dead.'

'Oh.' Nero went quiet. 'So what's Lady then?'

'Vampire.'

Nero blinked. 'A vampire,' he murmured in shock.

'You don't know about vampires?' Dante asked.

'I know about vampires. I just haven't _met_ any vampires,' he muttered. 'What's that like?'

'Pretty good! Lady's a cool roommate. She's not that messy and she cleans up. She helps me get stuff and-'

'What does getting stuff got to do with anything?'

'I can't touch stuff,' Dante explained.

'What?'

'I'm a ghost,' Dante said bluntly.

'_What._'

Dante looked up. Nero opened his mouth then closed it with a click. He frowned, he looked away then looked back at him. Dante could see the gears in his head work top speed to try to comprehend what he said. Trish had been the same way too when he told her.

Nero opened his mouth then closed it. He was still frowning at Dante.

'Can you turn the page for me?' Dante asked. Nero gave him a look but reached over and turned the page.

'Thanks,' Dante said cheerfully.

'Why can't you turn it yourself?'

'I can't touch anything.'

'Why not? And don't say that it's because you're a ghost,' Nero warned.

'But I am a ghost.'

Nero gave Dante a flat look. 'I'm gonna ask again ok?' he said.

Dante looked confused but agreed. 'Ok?'

'What it’s like living with a vampire?'

Dante shrugged. 'As I am a ghost, I really can't tell you what that's like.'

'Stop saying that you're a ghost!'

'But I am a ghost.'

'You aren't!!' Nero yelled.

'I died,' Dante said simply.

'You didn't.'

'I'm dead.'

'You **aren't**,' Nero insisted.

'Nero?' Dante and Nero turned. Trish was here. 'They're awake. You can talk to them.'

Nero looked relieved. He turned back to Dante. 'We're gonna talk about this later.'

'I'm still a ghost later,' Dante said cheerfully.

Nero sighed but didn't say anything. He got out of the chair and went upstairs. 

* * *

Dante teleported in front of a guest room. 'I'm going in,' he said loudly. Dante walked through the door. Nero was staring at him. He looked stunned.

'What the fuck,' Nero whispered.

'Lady said to tell you that she found take-out menus so if you want anything, now's a good time to ask.'

Kyrie and Credo nodded.

'What the fuck,' Nero whispered again, an edge of panic in his voice.

'I told you. I'm a ghost.' Dante pointed out helpfully.

'_What the fuck._' Nero wheezed. Kyrie patted him on the back comfortingly.

'Chinese take-out?' Kyrie asked Credo.

'Yes,' Credo answered.

Dante nodded, 'I'll go tell Trish!' He teleported to the kitchen.

'WHAT THE FUCK,' Nero shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: creature, roommates


End file.
